Jim Miller vs. Danny Castillo
The first round began. Miller lands an inside kick. Miller catches a high kick for a single, Castillo trying to elevate him but Miller stays on top in half-guard. Castillo working to butterfly and then hip out. Miller passes beautifully to mount with 4:00. He has the left arm isolated. Miller with a few short lefts. Castillo keeps trying to bridge out. Miller with a few short rights. Goes for an inverted triangle in the scramble with 3:00. Castillo escapes, lands a right under, lands on top in half-guard. Miller regains guard. Castillo lands a right elbow. "Don't let him control that arm!" Buchholz yells to Danny. 2:00. Miller lands a left elbow. Castillo lands a right, 1:00. Miller stands. They break. Castillo lands a leg kick, tries another high kick. 30. Castillo lands an inside kick. Miller replies. 15. Castillo narrowly misses a high kick, lands a flying knee. R1 ends, 10-9 Miller but very close, just felt he had more success in the dominant positions he was in compared to Danny. R2 began. Castillo lands a right. Castillo grazes with a high kick. Miller lands a leg kick. Miller lands a counter right hook and another. Miller lands a leg kick, 4:00. Castillo lands a leg kick. Miller lands an inside kick. Castillo keeps feinting the high kick, eats a leg kick. 3:00. Castillo lands a good right and a hard body kick. Castillo getting comfortable, shuffling, lands an inside kick. Miller lands a good body kick, cutting off the cage, eats a high kick, 2:00. Miller lands a leg kick. Miller lands a left, stuffs a single easily. 1:00. Miller lands an inside kick and a leg kick. Lands a good left to the body. Castillo lands a high kick. 35. Miller lands a body kick. Castillo lands a partially blocked body kcik, lands a high kick, 15. Miller lands a leg kick. R2 ends, another close one, 10-9 Castillo IMO. R3 began. Castillo grazes another high kick. Castillo lands a counter right clipping. Miller lands a leg kick. Castillo lands a body kick. Miller lands a short left. Stuffs a single kneeing the body. Castillo lands a counter right. 4:00. Miller lands a counter right hook. And another! Castillo lands a body kick. Miller lands a hard inside kick. Miller catches a leg kick, landing a left and getting a single, Castillo manages to stand, defends a standing guillotine, they break. Miller lands a counter right hook. 3:00. Miller misses a big Condit-style left high kick. And another inside kick. Miller lands a right hook and a left, stuffs a single, thinking standing guillotine. Knees the body. Castillo replies. Miller stuffs a single, they break. Castillo lands a left. Miller lands an inside kick. 2:00. Miller stuffs a double landing a body kick. Castillo lands a good body kick. Miller lands a leg kick. Castillo lands a right. Castillo lands a body kick and a jab. Castillo lands a counter right. And misses a high kick. Castillo tries another high kick, hits the wrist. 1:00. Castillo tries another high kick. Miller lands a nice inside kick. Castillo stuffs a double turtling him up, gets the back, then side control, 30. 15. R3 ends, 10-9 Miller but close, could go either way, 29-28 Miller IMO. Miller's left arm/hand are injured from those kicks apparently. 29-28 split for, wait one 30-27 in there... Miller split decision yep. 30-27 was his. Sucks how sad Castillo looks.